


Sweet Scoops and Sweeter Company

by penguins_and_such



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguins_and_such/pseuds/penguins_and_such
Summary: My late submission for day 2 of BokuAka Week 6! Ice cream date





	Sweet Scoops and Sweeter Company

The sun beat down on the pavement, which seemed to mercilessly radiate it back at its patrons. A bead of sweat traced a line down the side of Akaashi’s face to his neck, where it was soaked up by his shirt collar. When the weatherman had said today would be another hot one he wasn’t lying. Even the breeze that ran through the crowded street offered little relief. 

Somehow, Akaashi had been convinced to come outside in these conditions. A foolish decision, really. 

“Akaaaaashi, why are you walking so slow?” Bokuto would almost seem unfazed by the heat, if not for the sweat that shimmers on his brow. 

“Bokuto-san, it’s hot.” He attempts to pick up his pace, but Bokuto simply slows his own steps to match.

Once his stride matches Akaashi’s he beams down at him. “Well yeah, we wouldn’t be going to get ice cream if it weren’t.” 

Truly Akaashi wouldn’t have even left his home if it had been anyone other than Bokuto inviting him. He had just seemed so eager to introduce Akaashi to this particular shop. 

“We’re almost there, oh man you’re gonna be stoked, they have so many different flavors.” Bokuto’s pace picks up until he’s standing in front of said shop, looking for all the world as if he’d gotten Akaashi the best gift ever. He can see pastel pink and white tiles lining the walls and posters of local landmarks adorning them. It looks for all the world like any other ice cream shop. 

He holds the door open for him and the feeling of the cool air blasting across his sweaty skin might just be what heaven feels like. The employees greet him in cheery voices, and Akaashi’s reply back is automatic. 

Bokuto apparently has no time to appreciate such trivialities and rushes to the counter, eyeing the admittedly vast assortment of flavors. Akaashi follows him and is a bit caught out by the flavors. The assortment ranges from standard vanilla bean to a garishly pink bubblegum to a dark purple ube. 

It takes Akaashi a moment to settle on a double scoop, plain vanilla and matcha. Bokuto gets his own double scoop of salted caramel and triple chocolate chunk.   
When they get to the register Akaashi goes to reach for his wallet but is stopped by Bokuto. “I’ve got the both of ours.” 

“Bokuto-san you don’t have to-”

“It’s my treat, Akaashi.” He gives him another beaming smile and Akaashi has really got to get better at saying no to him. 

Instead of working on that he turns and scouts out a seat. “Let’s go sit down.”

The tables are tiny and metallic, with red cushioned chairs, Akaashi takes a seat facing the door, so he can watch the people milling about the street. 

Bokuto watches his face eagerly as Akaashi takes his first bite. “Well? Pretty good, right?” 

It’s not life changing ice cream, but it is pretty good, especially with the heat of summer lingering just outside. “It is very good, Bokuto-san.” 

A grin flashes across his face. “You know, I found this place when I was looking for a new sports shop. The one I normally went to didn’t have my knee pads in stock and I could’ve ordered online, but then I needed them for a practice match.”

Bokuto continues his story without taking a bite of his ice cream, having seemingly forgotten about it. Akaashi listens while he watches it start to melt, and then drip down the edges of the cone. 

“And then I thought, well, I’ve probably earned a little ice cream after wandering around, so…”

The ice cream is about to hit the table, so Akaashi reaches out without thinking and grabs it, licking the line of ice cream from where it’s falling down the cone. Bokuto stops midsentence and Akaashi wordlessly hands it back to him. 

“Akaaaaaashee if you wanted a bite you should’ve just asked.” His tone is a forced casual, a flush painting the tops of his cheeks and ears. 

He really is too cute sometimes.

“It was melting.” Akaashi takes a bite of his own half-finished cone so he doesn’t let his shit eating grin slip. 

Bokuto’s pouting doesn’t stop. “You really are a glutton.” 

“The caramel was pretty good, maybe I should get that next time.” Akaashi pointedly looks away before an idea hits him and he extends his own cone. “Want some of mine then?” 

There’s not even a hint of hesitation before Bokuto reaches his hand forward and steals the cone from him, taking an almost impossibly big bite. When he levels a smug grin at Akaashi there’s a dot of green ice cream on the tip of his nose and Akaashi can’t help the laughter that slips out. 

At first Bokuto looks indignant but then once he realizes why Akaashi is laughing he can’t help but join him. They quiet down eventually and finish their ice cream cones, but they stay long after that, exchanging jokes and stories while the summer sun beats down outside.


End file.
